


loose

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dry Humping, In Public, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Malcolm sneaks out of bed. Trip goes to find him.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 68





	loose

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched season one of enterprise and like ... damn, these bitches gay! good for them. good for them.  
> title from loose by the stooges edit: bumped rating up to an E

"Hello, gorgeous." 

Reed stiffens as he feels a warm body against his back, pinning him between them and the console. 

For a second, he tries to discern who it may be, but it answers itself in a second. A head of sandy blond hair presses into his neck, and he relaxes, sighing in relief. 

"Oh, Commander Tucker- you scared me."

"Who else would visit you in the armory at… two in the morning? Malcolm, what is wrong with you?" Trip kisses his neck chastely. "Drop the formalities, it's just us." He kisses Malcolm again.

"Couldn't sleep." 

"I knew I felt you sneak out of bed. Give a guy some warnin'. Gets cold without you." Trip hugs him around the waist. Malcolm sighs and leans back against him, head tilted back onto one of Trip's shoulders. "What're you up to anyways?"

"I'm just… doing a count. It calms me down." Malcolm sighs. "Sorry for not waking you up." 

"It's alright, but for a second I was wondering if you got abducted, or somethin' like that." Trip pecks his cheek, and Malcolm laughs. 

"I feel like  _ I'm _ about to get abducted by a tall,  _ handsome  _ man. Are you going to take me back to bed, Commander?"

"Hmm, maybe." 

Malcolm feels bold. “And if I don’t want to go back to bed? What then?”

“I’ll have to put you on record for insubordination.”

“Oh, that’ll make for a lot of paperwork once there’s an investigation into the circumstances. Are you absolutely certain you’re going to write me up?” Malcolm turns around so he’s facing Trip, and bats his eyelashes.

Trip laughs. “Stop that. Of course I wouldn’t.” He kisses Malcolm properly now, and anchors himself with his hands on either side of the console. Malcolm’s breath hitches, and he holds on to Trip’s shoulders as he’s kissed again and again. The awkward position and the height difference makes him have to stand on his toes and arc his back, barely supported by the console. 

Then again, it’s a marvelous challenge and makes him feel utterly taken. Trip reaches over to put the console on standby before they accidentally fire off a round of torpedoes, and finally slams Malcolm up against it a touch more roughly than he’d anticipated.

The noise Malcolm lets out is scandalous. 

“Easy there, rough rider.” Malcolm teases as he runs his hands over the front of Trip’s jumpsuit, feeling his heart pound under his fingers- he realizes Trip is probably more excited than he is.

Malcolm smirks. He wraps a leg around Trip’s hips, pulls him in tighter.

“That’s not fair.” Trip pouts, and leans down to kiss him furiously. The kisses trail from his mouth down his throat, to the collar of his undershirt. 

“Perfectly. You’re the one who came to find me. You signed up for it.”

“I just want to be able to fall asleep once in my life-” Trip worries a patch of skin next to his adam’s apple, Malcolm tilting his head back most appreciatively. He knows it’ll bruise, and he’ll have to ask Hoshi for something to cover it up later, but for now, he’ll enjoy every little mark left on him. 

“-wanna fall asleep without worrying you’re gonna scamper off in the middle of the night. I’m about to ask Phlox to give you his medical diagnosis.”

“Trip, ever since I was a young, young boy-”

“Oh god, not another childhood tale.”

“I thought you liked hearing them!”

“I do, but it’s kinda mood-killin’, hearin’ you talk about you when you were a kid and here I am, tryin’ to get all sloppy with you in the armory.” Trip pulls away momentarily to look Malcolm in the eyes.

“Well, it’s not much of a tale! Ever since I was young, I’ve never been able to sleep through a whole night peacefully. Only when I’m completely exhausted I seem to be able to rest. Do you know where I’m coming from?”

“Yeah, are you telling me I don’t satisfy your needs? Bit harsh even for you, Mal.”

Malcolm snorts and kisses Trip deeply, holding his face in his hands and feeling his soft lips on his own. 

“You do satisfy me, Trip, don’t worry about your sexual prowess. You’re a menace between the sheets.” 

“Mm, good. I was thinking I’d have to start devoting more of my time into getting you all  _ tucked in _ instead of working on my engineering reports.” 

“Oh, please.” Malcolm sighs as Trip grinds against him, feeling himself growing a touch too warm under the belt than he felt was appropriate for the armory. “Besides, if you’re going to keep doing this, I would rather we take it to my quarters or yours, before someone catches us.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Trip begins unbuttoning Malcolm’s undershirt, his hips stilling for a moment as he focuses on the tiny buttons. “C’mon, you’re telling me you’ve never fantasized about getting down and dirty in the armory?”

“Do  _ you _ think about getting, ‘down and dirty’ against the warp engine?”

Trip smiles broadly.

“Oh, god. You’re terrible.”

“You’re tellin’ me that you don’t think about sex while handling such large, potent,  _ phallic- _ ”

“Trip!”

“-weapons of destruction every day?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t get any work done! I don’t think about those things during work!”

“Really? I’m surprised.”

“I’m not as unprofessional as you, clearly.”

“Big, heavy, long things that  _ explode _ when you touch ‘em….”

“Trip, I’m actually going to kill you if you keep talking about the torpedoes like that.” Malcolm can’t stop the smile that appears on his face, and Trip laughs. 

“Alright, alright. Sorry for talking about the torpedoes like that. But I could imagine someone painting a pin-up of you on the top of the Enterprise, riding a torpedo…. That’d be sexy. Maybe we should contact headquarters and see if we can get ‘em to do the same with the rest of the fleet. Armory officers ridin’ torpedoes.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No.”

“Sounds like it. Besides, I don’t think I should be the one getting painted on the Enterprise. Captain has a far nicer ass for it than I do.”

“I like your ass!”

“Because you’re dating me. You’re emotionally attached to it. Captain Archer, though… has quite a nice ass.”

“Aw, don’t tell me you look at other men’s rears behind my back. I feel insulted.”

“Have you seen that thing? It’s tremendous.”

“Yeah, but have you seen this-” Trip bucks his hips up against Malcolm, and relishes the moan that he lets out. 

Malcolm’s face flushes brightly, and he stares at Trip with wide eyes. “Christ, warn a man, will you. You seem…” he looks down between them. “You seem fit to burst, alright.”

“See how you get me? I spend all day thinkin’ about you, getting you to bed with me, then you wander off,” Trip sighs, grinding against Malcolm so filthily that all Malcolm can do is keep himself from moaning. The pressure is building up, and he’s going to be a dripping wet mess by the time they get back to one of their quarters. 

“You got any clue how that makes a man feel? When his guy walks out on him in the dead of night?”

“Not very good, I can imagine.” Malcolm whispers as he kisses Trip fervently, rocking down against Trip’s motions. The friction is good, just enough for the both of them, even through the thick fabric of their jumpsuits. His heel digs into Trip’s thigh, but if he moves just so he can stroke himself just right-

“Oh, we really must stop, before we-make fools of ourselves-”

“Like regular ol’ rabbits, aren’t we?”

“Crude. Although, this isn’t so bad….” Malcolm bites his lip and hugs Trip closer to himself as they move against each other in silence. The only sound in the armory is the sound of fabric against fabric, their hard breathing. 

“Mal, Mal, I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, darling.”

Trip lets out a wispy, weak moan, and his knees buckle as he relaxes against Malcolm.

“Hell….” 

“Trip, I think-” Malcolm’s breaths become shorter, stilted, and he squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on moving his hips just so until he feels the knot in his stomach burst in warmth. He groans quietly, and lays back against the console. “Oh, oh my.”

“Yeah.” Trip feels like his brain is leaking out of his ears, and he steps away from Malcolm gingerly, holding him up under the arms as Malcolm wobbles towards him. 

“Shit, that was….”

“Interesting?”

“Yeah.”

“One for the books.” Malcolm notes.

“Definitely.”

They stare at each other, before Malcolm kisses Trip’s cheek, and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“My quarters are closer.”


End file.
